


Super Social Network

by charleybradburies



Series: Matt Murdock Appreciation Week 2015 [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avocados at Law, Blind Character, Breaking and Entering, Canon Crossover, Canon Disabled Character, Community: 1_million_words, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Jokes, Lawyers, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Office, POV Female Character, Private Investigators, Secretaries, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A - somewhat - unexpected visitor drops in.</p>
<p>Matt Murdock Appreciation Week: Day Seven (Nov 19): Free day || Bonus prompt: Jessica Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Social Network

Something feels off about the office when she gets there, though Karen really can’t be sure what. With everything that’s happened to her, something feels off about everything, doesn’t it? She convinces herself to just shove the key in and ignore her unfortunate lack of trust in her surroundings. She even leaves the door to the street unlocked. They have a doorbell now, after all, for when Matt’s not there to tell Karen that someone’s coming.

But, when she opens the door into the actual Nelson and Murdock office, there’s someone leaning back in her seat: an eerily skinny black-haired woman, in a leather jacket and jeans, who looks...bored. And...not all that surprised to see her. Slightly surprised that Karen shrieks, though. She grimaces and sits straight up, then stands and comes over towards the door with an awkward, almost unnatural, smile. 

“Sorry. You, um, you must be Karen Page.”

She doesn’t go for a handshake, and Karen’s glad not to have to oblige her, instead passing her and going all the way to her desk, setting down her purse, coffee, and the box of pastries she’s brought.

“And...you are?”

“Jessica Jones,” comes a voice from behind her in the hallway, and Karen jumps again, before blushing when she realizes that it’s Matt. Matt, who isn’t using his damn cane inside their office again, as though everyone was just going to be cool with the blind guy who didn’t need a lick of help getting around.

“Private investigator,” he continues, nodding toward Karen.

“Oh, looky here, Daredevil does his homework.”

Karen seems to be the only one that takes pause at that; Matt only laughs and extends his hand for a handshake. Jessica has to push up one of her sleeves for it, but she does it.

“As you also seem to, Jewel.”

Jessica winces in a way that makes it seem like she’s considering and deciding against a nervous chuckle.

“Well, I am clearly missing something,” Karen muses. 

“Jessica Jones, Alias Investigations. Most of my clients are of the...superhuman variety, given my own...background.”

“As a superheroine?”

Jessica pauses, pursing her lips.

“Something like that, yeah,” she shrugs, and Karen nods, even though she doubts she really understands.

“Jessica is something of a new business partner for us,” Matt informs her, and he’s the only one who doesn’t flinch when the front door opens again.

“ _Another_ woman? Really?”

Karen laughs, probably too loudly, but she’s relieved to have even Foggy’s grumpiness as opposed to someone else’s villainy. 

“Good morning to you, too, Foggy.”

“Oh, hi, Karen,” he says with a sarcastic lilt as he sets his things down at his desk. “I almost didn’t notice you behind Murdock minus Nelson’s pretty woman of the week.”

“Hey, excuse you! I am this office’s pretty woman of every week.”

“Tell that to _Matt._ ”

“You know, you’d feel really shitty right now if she were a client,” Matt interjects, and though she’d seemed nervous a few moments earlier, Jessica’s grin is more of amusement than anything else. 

“But she’s not, is she?”

“Business partner, wiseass,” Jessica responds; then, an addendum with a wink, “and don’t worry, neither of you are that lucky.”

“Neither?” asks Matt, laughing as he speaks. She looks back at him with her hands on her hips and an inquisitive look that Karen seconds - at whom he then tilts her head.

“ _Neither_ implies you’re just talking about me and Foggy. That is...barring Karen.”

“I fail to see your point, Murdock.”

“And I fail to see pretty much everything. Doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

“Last I heard, you were actually doing a bang-up job of that.”

“Little more complicated than you’d think. Now, how about we all sit down with some coffee and you can let us know what exactly brings you here?”

“Sounds like as good a plan as any.”

She leads the way, having already known where their conference room was. Foggy follows almost immediately, eyes twinkling with excitement at what seems to be an entirely new adventure and hands curled around the edge of his laptop; Matt barely opens his mouth to ask before Karen darts over and starts to make coffee.


End file.
